How the Riptoc stole Xmas
by K.T Green Stripe
Summary: The Spyro version of How the Grinch stole Xmas. Hope you like it!


**KT: Okay this is my next story to keep me motivated to get back to the USA. Yeah, I'm writing this from the Hawaiian Airport. I don't own Snowflake, Spyro, Ripto Hunter, Bianca or other characters that already has owners or the plot of this story. I do own Cindy Lou (Kind of) and other characters in the future. Okay on with the story.**

**How the Ripto stole Xmas **

**Rating: PG **

**Chapter 1: Meeting Ripto**

In a small town called The Dragon Realms lived all sorts of Dragons, big and small. As December was closing in there was only on thing on their mind; Christmas! Yes, everyone in The Dragon Realms adore Christmas! They were crowding in the stores trying to buy lights to decorate their houses and Christmas trees and everything! It was very cold and snowing, but that didn't stop a little dragon and a cheetah buying a Christmas present for their girlfriends; it was Hunter and Spyro.

Hunter and Spyro were at the window of a store looking at all the options of necklaces, earrings, bracelets and other jewelry that they can buy for Elora and Bianca. Spyro sighed, "I can't decided what to get Elora, have you decided anything?" Spyro asked his best friend. Hunter nodded his head, "Yeah, but Cindy Lou already got her that present." He answered. Spyro looked at Hunter confused, "Who's Cindy Lou?" Hunter sighed, "It's Bianca's little sister who came from The Forgotten Worlds to spend Christmas with her."

"You don't like her, huh?"

No, I like her. She's fun to be around, but now that Bianca has someone at her house. She's giving all her attention towards Cindy Lou. Yesterday I called her so I can invite her to a Brunch, but she said she couldn't because of Cindy Lou." He said walking away from the store with Spyro following him, "Don't worry, Hunter. She'll leave before you know it! Come on, We have to pick a Christmas tree before everyone buys one. It's chaos around here when it's almost Christmas time!" Hunter smiled as he saw people running from here to there trying to get ready for the holidays, "Yeah, lets go. I shouldn't be thinking about the downside of Christmas. I should be thinking of the fun times! Like when Bianca and me are making a snowman and us having our annual snowball fight. Which I always win!"

"Don't push your luck. I've been practicing!" Spyro said grabbing a hand full of snow in his claws. Hunter smiled, "Yeah, I shouldn't worry about anything! This will be the best Christmas ever! And no one will put me in the dumps!

* * *

"Uncle Hunter can you play with me? Can ya? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Cindy Lou said when Hunter came to visit Bianca at her house. Hunter looked at the small five-year-old white rabbit. Cindy Lou wears a red skirt and makes a ponytail with her rabbit ears. The ends of her hands and feet are pink and her hair is pink as well. Hunter isn't really Cindy Lou's uncle, but he let her call him that.

Hunter sat down on the couch with Cindy Lou bugging the crap out of him. Hunter glared at Cindy who kept repeating the same thing over and over again; "Can you play with me Uncle Hunter? Can ya? We can play house and you can be the kitty cat!" When Hunter heard this he almost lost his top, "Cindy Lou, can you calm down? First of all, I'm not a kitty cat; I'm a cheetah. There's a major difference!" He said in a calm, but angry tone. Hunter continued, "Second of all, I can't play now, Where's your big sister?"

"You mean Bianca? She's in her room." Cindy answered. Hunter smiled and began to walk towards Bianca's room, "Is it true that Bianca is your girl friend?" Cindy Lou blurted out. Hunter stopped and turned around; "Who told you that?"

"I saw tons of pictures of you and Bianca kissing in her room. So I assumed that you're her girl friend. You make such a good couple! When is the wedding going to be? Am I invited? How many children are you going to have? What are you going to name them? Why-"

"CINDY!" Hunter said stopping Cindy Lou at her tracks. Cindy Lou gave hunter a smile, "Yes?" She slowly said. Hunter sighed, "Look, I'm just here to give Bianca her Christmas present. We haven't even talked about marriage and stuff and you shouldn't be talking about it either. You're to young!" Hunter explained. Cindy Lou glared at him; "I am not young!"

"Whatever, why don't you go color or something." Hunter suggested. Hunter watched as Cindy Lou walked away. Hunter smiled as he finally got rid of her. He knocked on Bianca's door and Bianca opened it and gave Hunter a smile, "Oh hey Hunter!" She greeted. Hunter smiled back at Bianca, "Hey, I got you something." He said handing out a small box. Bianca smiled and took it from his hand, "Awww, Hunter you should-"

"Bianca, have you seen my crayons?" Cindy Lou said breaking the moment. Hunter sighed. Bianca smiled at her little sister; "It's on top of the center table in the living room." She answered. Cindy quickly said thank you and ran to the living room. Bianca smiled and shook her head then looked at Hunter, "Sorry about Cindy Lou, she can be quite hyper sometimes."

"Sometimes? She nearly over flooded me with questions!" Hunter said. Bianca took Hunter's hand, "That's how 5 yr. olds are. I got used to it. She needs a lot of attention and she nosy about everything!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised she hadn't even learned about Ripto yet."

"Whose Ripto?" a voice behind them asked. Hunter and Bianca both turned around and looked at Cindy Lou. Bianca glared at Hunter and Hunter gave a cheesy grin. Bianca looked back at her little sister who had a crayon box in one hand and a coloring book in the other, "Nothing, sweetie. You don't have to concern yourself with him. You're to young."

"I am not! I want to know more about this Ripto person." She said. Bianca sighed, "Maybe later I'll tell you. He's just a mean person who doesn't like Christmas." Cindy gasped, "Who doesn't like Christmas? Tell me more! Maybe he just has a temper. We can send him Christmas cards to make him feel better! We can-"

Cindy, we will do no such thing. Now enough about this Ripto thing. We have to leave to do some Christmas shopping and I have to send Christmas letters in the post office." Bianca said putting on Cindy's coat.

"But-"

No, but's young lady. Now lets go. The mall is probably crowed." Bianca said going out the door with Hunter following her.

* * *

Everyone in The Dragon Realms loved Christmas, except for a riptoc that lived just north of The Dragon Realms. On top of a mountain looking down at The Dragon Realms was a small orange riptoc who goes by the name of Ripto. He just hates Christmas more then he hates Dragons. No one knows why. Some say that his horn was screwed on the wrong way. Others say that his purple cloak was to tight, but the most resent theory was that his heart was 2 sizes too small. Ripto watched as all the inhabitants began to decorate the streets with Christmas stuff and being merry without a care in the world. The site was actually sickening to Ripto, "Bah! I hate Christmas! AND I HATE ANYONE WHO LOVES IT!!!!!" He yelled out.

With one last look at the merry jolly dragons down below. He went back inside his cave where he found Crush watching TV and Gulp no where to be seen. Ripto sighed, "Where's Gulp?" He commanded. Crush looked at Ripto who finally noticed his presence, "Huh? I don't know." He said turning back to the TV. Ripto sighed, but he saw Gulp coming up to him with something in his mouth.

When he finally got up to Ripto he let whatever was in his mouth drop. Ripto looked down and saw a box with a badly tied bow on top of it, "What the hell is that?" he said picking it up. Gulp smiled, "Open it and find out!" he said. Ripto looked at Gulp, but then he opened it and saw a home made medal with the inscriptions 'Best Boss' on the medal. Ripto smiled, "Awww, did you make this for me?" he asked. Gulp blushed and nodded, "Gulp," Ripto started, "You have just reminded me even more why I HATE CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!" He said clubbing the medal on his head. Gulp looked at Ripto, "But boss it's your Christmas present!"

"Gulp, how many times do I have to say it? I and I repeat, I HATE CHRISTMAS!!!!" He hissed. Gulp took a step back and frowned. Ripto looked back at the inhabitants just being merry and all that stuff and he began to ponder, "Maybe I can pay a visit to The Dragon Realms and just stir up a few things." He said giving a sinister grin. Crush smiled, "Oh I'm glad you said that boss, cuz I have a letter I want to send to my mom." He said handing Ripto a card. Ripto took the card and saw what was written on the front, "Merry Christmas Mom. Love, your Son." He read out loud. Ripto glared at Crush and rolled his eyes, "Crush I'll be sure that your mom gets this." He said walking out of his home.

Once outside he looked at the card again and just stuck out his tongue. He then ripped the letter to shreds that tossed it in the wind as he began to walk towards The Dragon Realms and putting his disguise in the process.

* * *

"Why is Ripto so angry at Christmas? Where is he? How come I just heard about him? Why-"

"Cindy Lou, enough of Ripto! You shouldn't be concerning yourself with him." Bianca looked at Hunter with a mean look, "Thanks a lot Hunter. Now she's going to be driving me crazy about Ripto!" she whispered angrily. Hunter dropped his ear. Finally they made it to the Post office. Bianca, Hunter and Cindy Lou all took of their winter coats once they got inside. Inside of the post office was like chaos! Everyone was cramming around the post office clerk that Bianca, and Hunter recognized to be Snowflake.

Bianca smiled as she saw Snowflake having trouble trying to attend to more then one person at a time, "I see you're having trouble, aren't you. Snowflake." Snowflake looked up and saw Bianca and Hunter, "Oh, hi! It's been like this all day! I haven't had time to do anything!" She said trying to stamp a package." Cindy Lou looked at the dragon, "Maybe I can help!" she offered.

Snowflake looked down and saw that little rabbit. Snowflake smiled, "Oh, I don't think we've met." Snowflake said. Bianca smiled, "Snowflake, this is my little sister Cindy Lou. Cindy, this is Snowflake, she s a friend to us." Cindy Lou smiled at Snowflake, "Nice to meet you Snowflake. Can I help? It looks fun!" she said. Snowflake smiled at the little bunny, "I think you're to little to young and small to this, Cindy Lou." She said. Cindy Lou frowned, "I am not young or small! I'm a big girl!" she said.

"Cindy Lou!" Bianca said correcting her from her rudeness. Martha smiled, "It's all right, Cindy Lou maybe you can help me with something. Can you bring these letters to the back?" she said handing Cindy Lou three letters. Cindy smiled, "YEAH!" she said running to the back. While running, Bianca and Hunter took their place in the line.

* * *

Ripto was in the back of the post office. Disorganizing the letters that were properly placed in its correct place. Ripto began to mess everything up, "HEHEHE! It will take them years to sort everything out!" Ripto jumped down from the ladder that he was standing on and began to through letters in any mail boxes, "Junk mail, Junk mail, black mail, chain letter, junk mail, chain letters, blackmail, black mail, bills, bills, bills…" He chanted as he placed the mails in every persons mail box in the post office. Once he was done he heard the door about to open. He began to panic and finally found a hiding spot he then hid on the corner of the ceiling and began to watch who was going to come in.

As the door opened, Ripto saw a small pink and white rabbit skip inside. Cindy Lou went over to a big mail cart and placed the cards inside. Then she took the time to look around. Cindy Lou walked over to a conveyer belt that was dropping presents in a small hole in the floor and into the stamping station. Ripto saw that the rabbit wasn't going to leave and he was slipping. With one more final breath he fell on the floor with a THUMP which alerted Cindy Lou.

The bunny looked back and saw an orange reptile that glared at her. Cindy gasped, "W-Who are you?" she asked. Ripto just stared at the bunny, "Who do you think I am?" he hissed. Cindy Lou looked at him and saw that he was just about her height, "Are you Santa?" she asked. Ripto rolled his eyes, "Don't you even know who I am?

"Santa?"

"NO! I'M RIPTO!!!" He yelled. At the mention of that Cindy yelled and fell backwards in the pile of presents that was being sucked down in the hole. Ripto looked at his handy work, "Hmm, that went well." He said with a smile. Cindy Lou was trying with all her might to go back up, but she couldn't. She wasn't scared at all, but when she saw a big compressor in front of her stamping all the presents with force she began to panic, "HELP!!! I'M STUCK!!! SOMEONE!!!" Ripto heard the yells but wasn't paying any heed, "Well she has to pay the consequences if she sees me!" he hissed.

As he began to leave he felt something on his left shoulder he turned his head and saw a little angel form that looked like him. He wore a white robe with feathery wings behind him. He had a halo on the head and a harp in one hand. Ripto looked at him "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the good side of your conscience. Ripto, save that poor girl! She never done anything to you!"

"Don't listen to that Goody Two-shoes!" a voice said. Ripto looked on his left shoulder and saw a form of himself dressed in a red robe with a pitchfork and two horns on the head. Ripto cocked an eyebrow; "Okay let me guess, you're the bad side of my conscious, right?"

"You bet, let that girl die, she don't deserve to live! Beside, I'm more handsome then fly boy over there!" he said sticking out his tongue to Ripto's good conscience. Ripto's good conscience glared at him; "We look exactly the same! What do you mean you look more handsome!" he yelled.

"First of all, you wear that stupid circle around your head."

"For the last time this isn't circle! It's a halo!"

"Whatever! Ripto is going to listen to me anyway!" Ripto's bad conscience said. Ripto's good conscience put his hands on his hips, "In your dreams!" he said. Ripto's bad conscience smiled, "You wana do something about?" he said walking up to Ripto's good conscience. Ripto's good conscience rolled up his sleeve, "With pleasure!" Ripto's good conscience jumped on top of Ripto's bad conscience and they began to right. Ripto; who was just standing and listening the whole time didn't know what to say. He just watched as the two consciences wrestled on the floor.

Suddenly the cry of Cindy Lou penetrated through his mind. He looked back at in the hole and saw her legs sticking out. Ripto sighed and ran over to her and pulled her out in the nick of time. Ripto set her right side up. With one last look at her he made his way towards the door. Cindy Lou smiled and looked at Ripto as he left and said, "Thank you for saving me!" she called out. When Ripto heard this he stopped and gave a sharp look at the little rabbit, "Saving you? You thought that I saved you?"

"Uh…yeah. I don't know why people don't like you. I think you're nice! You save people! You should be a hero! You should be the good guy instead of the-" But she was cut of by Ripto, "GOOD GUY? HAHAHAHAHA!!! You are little are you?"

"I'm not a little girl! You did save me!" Cindy Lou said with a steady face. Ripto glared at her again, and took some wrapping paper in his hands, "You think I saved you, but no one will save you from this!" Ripto began to wrap Cindy in warping paper.

In the line Bianca was still waiting for her turn. As time pasted she began to worry about Cindy Lou in the back, "Hunter, "She said turning to her boyfriend. Hunter looked at Bianca, "Do you thin you can check on what Cindy Lou is doing?" she asked. Hunter smiled, "Probably to no good." He said walking out of the line towards the back of the post office.

Once he got there he saw everything was normal, instead for a small figure in the middle of the room wrapped in wrapping in the middle of the room. "Huh?" Hunter sighed. Suddenly, the figure moved and small pink paws came out, "Uncle hunter?" The thing said. Hunter sighed and took off the wrapping paper off of Cindy Lou, "Cindy! What did you get yourself in?" he said taking her hand. Cindy Lou shook her head, 'It wasn't me it was-"

"You made me and your sister worried."

"Uncle Hunter it was-"

"You know this isn't the place to be playing." Hunter interrupted again. Cindy Lou finally decided to tell him and Bianca outside. As she walked out of the back of the post office, she began to wonder, _"If Ripto is really mean as people say he was why did he save me? Is there really some good in him? I just have to figure it out for myself!"_

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**KT: Alright there you have it! My version of How the Grinch Stole Xmas. Next chapter up shortly. **


End file.
